Fairy Tail: Alternate
by redblackcarnage
Summary: A different take of the original story. A chance meeting between a blonde summoner and a dragon slayer, and the misadventures of Fiore's Famous guild. With a certain premonition of an ancient black wizard, opposed by the guild of a certain Fairy girl.
1. Chapter 1: Yellow and Pink part 1

_**Chapter 1**_

A lone island.

Floating atop and unmoving land of beautiful greeneries in the middle of the calm sea. Hidden to all things who considers it an outsider.

Its garden, so full of life and energy. Leaves and flowers sway as the morning and cool breeze of wind blows. Inhabitants of the unknown island enjoys the life they're living. Birds chirping, beasts of nature, some of them big and small. Little creatures huddle to their companions for support, and the wilds hunt for their meals.

However.

No matter how full of life the island was, a lone figure suddenly arrived at the foot of the island. And unlike its inhabitants, the man could be observed as their opposite. Clad in dark clothes, drape with clean white mantle at his body. Black hair, with a face that most certainly be that of a young man. However, the man possesses knowledge beyond that of youth. And lastly, and most striking feature of the lad, was his eyes.

Dark eyes.

Eyes of a man that has seen many years of experience, and faced hardships that that left the young lad hollow filled with sadness, of grief, and most certainly, regrets.

As he sets his foot inside the island, "it" immediately felt his presence. A presence that felt like neither an ally nor foe. The "it" that felt his presence felt danger, yet at the same time, it also felt safe. The man, as he walks his path, also felt the island's "it" presence. He never intended to disturb the life of the island, he only wished to meet an acquaintance. He may call it a friend, but even he felt that was going too far.

 _That's right._

He thought that he could never be able to have someone he could call a friend. After all the pain and suffering he brought to this world, he had no right to those.

Friends.

But still, even a small part of him was hoping. Even if accompanying him for awhile, that's all what he asks for.

And so, he continues to walk his path to meet this acquaintance of his. Towards the heart of the island. An island full of beautiful greeneries and life. Where at its heart lies a single intricate slab of stone. Etched at the middle of it was a name.

It was a grave. And he was determined to meet "it".

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet...I think..."

"You think?!"

Two individual sat inside a moving train, heading towards a town called Hargeon. A large port town in the land of Fiore. The town was quite known for their fishing business and export. The harbor was located at the south direction of the town, with quite a lot of ships at their docks. But the town was not just famous for its fishing. It also boast as one of Fiore's beautiful towns, even though it is also one of the oldest town found there.

The two individual, however, weren't after the attractions of the beautiful town. Heck, they weren't even on vacation, for that matter. They were there to find someone, and according to the info they have gathered, there was a small possibility that the one they were looking for might appear there.

No matter how small it was, one the two was clinging to the little hope to find "him" there. And besides, he was 100 percent sure that if he was in town, he could immediately recognize him. I mean, how hard was it for someone to find a giant, red scaled, fire breathing dragon, who was also his dad?…

…

…

…

And so, as they sat inside the moving train, one of the two, a guy with pink spiky hair, sharp eyes, and white scale scarf around his neck, was starting to feel his stomach turn upside down. He could feel his breakfast from this morning was starting to run around his belly, waiting for a chance for him to let his guard down and go on fountain spree. He really need to find a cure for this damn motion sickness of his, he thought as clung for his dear life to prevent decorating the train with his barf.

The other individual was quite peculiar. Standing at only 2 feet at most, with blue fur and white under belly. At his back a small cloth that was wrap around to what's look like a fish. He was petting the back his companion to ease his predicament within the moving vehicle. But that was not the most peculiar thing about him. It's because the one petting the guy with the sickness was a cat.

Cat.

A small standing on its two hind legs cat. And it could talk.

"I'm sure that any second now, this thing will arrive at the station, and then we can start our search at the town for your missing dad." The blue fur ball assured to his companion.

The guy with pink hair nodded to the odd feline companion. He urges his stomach to hold on before he breaks for it.

"y-yeah, you're right…."

Just then, an announcement was made inside the train, coming from the direction of the front car of the train.

"Good morning dear passengers, this is your train captain speaking." said a soft yet loud voice of a middle aged man, who identified himself as the captain.

"Due to the cracks of the road, some of the railings ahead of us were slightly deformed."

 _wa-thump._

The train slightly shook as the announcement was still ongoing.

"So, we would like to inform you to remain to your seats and tighten your seat belts and belongings."

 _wa-thum-thump!_

Another shaking was felt by the train. The man with pink hair dreaded as he knew what was going to happen will make his motion sickness worse.

"We apologize for the slight turbulence along the ride, but we assure you, nothing dangerous is expected to happen during this trip. Thank you and have a good day."

Then the announcement came to a halt. The captain better pray that this _turbulence_ wouldn't make his damn sickness much worse if he doesn't want his beloved train swimming with his breakfast.

After a few seconds, the train started shaking left and right, up and down, north and south east, to north and south west. Heck, the freakin' train started shaking all over the place! Is this trip even safe?!

He noticed that he was the only one panicking at the moment, with his stomach acting up. His blue feline companion was now sitting and a seat belt was strap around his body. The blue fur ball slowly turned his head to the pink haired man at his side.

"Better brace yourself then!"

The blue feline smiled at him, or was that a smug he was seeing? Well, whatever the case, he had one thing floating on his mind at the moment.

 _F ck this freakin train!_

* * *

Seventeen year-old Lucy Heartfilia started her day with sour look in her face.

She never wanted to attend to these blasted parties of of her fathers rich friends so that they can deepen their so called partnerships for business. All they did during these occasion were to brag about how big they're money was and how they paid to organize said party and then daughters like her, a girl with rich status, and heir to a big company that was renowned to Fiore, just have to sit in there, make herself look pretty, being courted by rich men, young and old, cynical or perverted alike.

 _I mean, it's like were selling ourselves like bimbos to these idiots, just a little fancier._

She's starting to think that his dad wanted her to be wed already so that she could start the family business. Sure, she would like to help their business in any way she can, but damn it she didn't want to be together with one of old men who courted her!

If the guy was young, she would consider the possibility, but almost all young guys who fancy her, nice or not, were quite perverted and always leers at her!

 _This must be a curse or something…_

The young woman sighed as she slowly took out the invitation to her father that she has to attend.

Adorned with purple detailed envelope, the letter with lavender perfume, which was too strong in her opinion, lay its message in golden characters.

"You are personally invited to Duke Everlue's celebration for the creation of his golden monument. We would like to welcome this newest addition to the duke's Everlue-ing collection…." Lucy stops. What the hell kind of terrible pun was this!?

Due to her silence, her companion, dressed in a maid outfit, took this as a cue for her to talk and tell her about the letter.

"I believe that 'that' is what you call a pun, princess."

"I know a pun when I see one, Virgo." Lucy replies to her maid.

"oh, I see… carry on then, princess..." Virgo slowly bowed her head to Lucy.

Virgo may act like any other made that could be seen in any prestigious family found in Fiore, but Lucy still knows that the girl was no ordinary maid. She was special. Unlike her, a human ordinary girl, Virgo is what you call a Celestial spirit. A magical being that resides in the Celestial spirit world, contracted to their mages for their personal use.

Celestial Spirit Magic.

Using special keys to summon them to the real world. There are thousands of keys that are found in Fiore. Some of the Celestial Sprit could be summoned by multiple keys, But Virgo was one of the rarest and most unique keys. Being part of the Twelve Zodiac golden gate keys, bearing the symbol maiden constellation, she was one the most powerful Celestial Spirit, and also one of a kind. Unique to that she could only be summoned by that specific golden key.

Lucy was quite proud of her and treats her like her very own sister. Virgo was not just the only golden keys she posses. She also has the golden key bearing the symbol of the crab Constellation, Cancer, and the water bearer, Aquarius, given to her by her mother. However, Aquarius was only on a semi-contract with her, and thus she could only use half of her strength when summoned. Because according to the water bearer and she quotes…

 _'You're still just a spoiled brat whom I still consider inferior to your mother. Also, you don't have a boyfriend'_

Did she really have to add the last part!? Give her a break, she was still in her youth, not even eighteen yet, and one of the reasons she doesn't want a full contract with her was because she doesn't have a freakin' boyfriend?! she could take it if she said that she was inexperienced, which she was, but not having fling was just adding salt to her injury.

Lucy puts her finger on her temple as she remembered that conversation with Aquarius.

"Are you having a head ache, princess? Should I get you some medicine?" the Spirit in uniform asks Lucy with worry.

"No, this is nothing, Virgo, 'just remembered an unpleasant conversation." she told her Spirit summon.

Virgo was quite over protective of Lucy. She would have found Virgo cute and perfect sister, if it wasn't for her few quirks.

"Is that so, princess. Well I hope you still remembered to give my punishment for my behavior prior to coming Hargeon port town."

As Virgo informed her master, she was suddenly holding a whip, a mouth gag, a candle, some rope, and other kinds of things you could imagine that could be used in torture. All the while having a smug smile on her face, and a gleeful glint in her eyes.

Right.

Her quirks. For all of her protectiveness, she was also a hardcore BDSM fangirl. Lucy gotta fix that personality of hers. And where does she pull out those things. They just pop out of nowhere.

Lucy just decided that maybe she should need some fresh air and take a walk.

* * *

Walking around town, Lucy found the town was beautiful.

The shops found at the market district sold a variety of things. It ranges from fancy and trend clothes that took her liking, magazines ranging from guides on magics and tourist spot of towns. They even got the weekly Sorcerer's magazine that covers the latest news on anything and everything related to magic. The best part of the magazine was the the cover girl for this week!

At the front page of the book was the famous white haired beauty of one of the most famous and notorious guild in Magnolia. A guild named Fairy Tail.

The guild contains powerful and famous wizards that could be considered the strongest of their generation. The first was, of course the cover girl, Mirajane Strauss. Then there was S class mages, Laxus of the thunder tribe. The considered strongest female mage of the guild, Titania Erza. But, the most notorious of all was the mage that featured in an article at the center of the magazine.

"Wrecks almost 50 private buildings, together with destroying government buildings around the area, massive collateral damage at the town square, Fairy Tails Salamander strikes again with a massive damage to anyone near him! Looks like all of Fairy tails Funds will once again be thrown to repairs for laying havoc for just taking care of a single mischievous monkey!"

As she read the article, Lucy started bursting out laughing. She would never be tired reading this ridiculous articles about Fairy Tails Salamander. Every time the report was about this guy, she will always be surprised at how absurd his actions are. Its like he's never scared of the consequences of his action. Free to do what he feels and what he wants.

That's right. She was envious to this kind of person. To this guild. She wished she could do anything she wants, without her father restricting her actions. To be brave enough to defy her fathers orders, even if just a little.

She then look back again at the picture of said article. At the center of the picture was a guy wreathe in flames, his whole body obscured by the flames.

She closed the book and held it onto her chest. After reading it she started to head to their small villa at Hargeon to prepare herself for the upcoming party.

Before she could leave, however, she heard a load groan of pain. She whipped her head at the sound, and there, she found a young man by the bench, lying face flat at the seat. Behind the groaning man was a peculiar blue cat who was rubbing his back in an attempt to help the said young man.

"...uuugh...*barf*….ooogh…." the young man kept groaning.

"Come on Natsu,why do you always have to puke every time you ride a vehicle? Cant you do something about your motion sickness?..."

"...If I can, I already...*barf*..."

The young, who she heard was called Natsu by the strange blue cat, couldn't finish what he was about to say as he started to puke. Lucy couldn't help but giggle at the guys face. His face was starting to turn green, and this was just from him riding a vehicle? How strong was that guys motion sickness?

A her giggles became noticeable, the young man's ear started to perk up. Even the cat noticed that the the girl was laughing at him.

"That's sooo not cool Natsu. Look there you're already being laughed at by a strange girl." the blue cat pointed its finger straight to Lucy. Noticing this, Lucy composed herself and went to their direction.

"I-Im sorry! I didn't mean to be rude." she apologized. She never intended to hurt their feelings like that. But she couldn't help herself from the sight.

"Maybe I could help you out, if there is anything I can help you with, I'll try to help out." she offered her help as her apology for laughing.

The blue feline just shook its head.

"Its okay you don't have to be polite just because you laughed. No biggie'. And besides this happens all the t-"

 _grrrrooan_

Just then, both Lucy and the cat turned there heads at the young man. The groan wasn't coming from...Well, technically, it was still him, its just, this , it came from his stomach.

"...H-hun….n-ngry..."

Another loud groan was heard.

Lucy and the cat both sweat dropped at the same time.

"W-well, how about lunch, my treat?"

* * *

As soon as they booth entered a restaurant, Lucy had felt an uncomfortable feeling. She felt a foreboding things might occur.

And she was right.

Being the daughter of Heartfilia konzern, Lucy would bring some pocket money whenever she was out. And her pocket money barely even diminish when she was shopping for clothes. But as of right now, that very same pocket money was on the verge of extinction.

1...2….3…

She started counting the plates that this guy had finished.

15...19…24…

Oh my god. This guy has a FREAKIN MONSTER for a stomach! And his not stopping any time soon! she was starting to regret offering lunch to this gluttonous freak. He just keep munching again and again until he done with his current meal while the next round was waiting. His blue companion was as gluttonous as his friend here, heck maybe even more!. She couldn't even count how many left over fish bone was laying on a single plate.

"Hyur Ah faif heypher LUIGI!"

"henkz fou za hish LUIGI!"

"No problem, and its LUCY."

The youth and the cat told Lucy, but really all she understood was the word LUIGI, which might be them saying her name when there mouth was full.

She composed herself after eating her share. She was thankful she didn't summon Virgo right now, 'cause she might apprehend her princess's current companions. She continues to sit while wait for them to finish their meal. All in all, it took them less than one and a half hour to finally be satisfied.

"Aahhhh…...that was good crash course, right Happy?

The small cat nodded at the youth, toothpick in hand.

"We shouldn't forget our manners Natsu."

"oh yeah, your right!"

Both the youth and the cat bowed their heads at the girl.

"Thanks for the meal LUIGI!" and both exclaimed at the same time.

So they really did call her Luigi, not just because they were eating earlier. It was a small mistake, but she still needed to correct the both of them.

"No its fine, I already said it was my treat for laughing earlier, so don't worry. And its LUCY, not LUIGI." she emphasized her correction to her name.

"So what brought you here to Hargeon?"

She asks both of them, having no other topic she could think of.

"The train brought us here." the blue cat, who's named happy, replied to the girl.

"..."

For some reason, she felt that an angry vein would be perfect to pop right about now. The answer she got was quite _literary_ correct. But thats not her point.

"Uh yeah, I mean why are you hear, is what I wanted to say." she changed her question for them.

The youth, who was named Natsu, tilted his head for a moment. Even the cat did so, mirroring Natsu's gesture. As they remembered bothat the same time, Natsu told Lucy , that he was on a quest to look for someone.

"Yeah! We were here to look for someone!"

"According to our info, there are rumors that he will be here this time! He's very important to Natsu, so I hope we could find him already."

Lucy noticed something in Natsu's eyes. For a split second, she understood the meaning behind those eyes.

 _Longing._

She understood it. 'cause she also longs for her fathers affection, just like Natsu longs to see this person. Motivated by this, she offered her help to the two again. She didnt know what she to do herself, but maybe using her family's connections, she might be able to give them a hand.

"Really? Well maybe I could help. You might not know this, but I happen to be a mage with big connections. If you tell me what he looks like maybe work together and helpeach other out."

She said to Natsu.

"Really!?" the boy exclaimed.

"Hurray Natsu! We might be able to find Igneel this time around"

"I know right! WoohOO! Im getting fired up!"

As the two of them describes how he looks like, Lucy became confused as each said the characteristics of someone they were looking for. Were they describing a human? Or some kind of pet?

"Hold up."

"huh..?"

Lucy cleared her throat, trying to repeat what they said.

"Red eyes, with pointy nose, while having sharp teeth. He also has a big body, covered in red scales, with a scar on his neck, and breathes fire. Are we talking about some kind of pet here, or a dragon?" she asks, just to make sure they were not confusing this with something else.

The answer she got was straight and simple.

"Haven't you been listening? He is a dragon-"

Wha-

"-and my dad"

* * *

After that lunch with the youth, they went their separate ways and parted. She still promised, even though she thought it was impossible, that she will try to look using her Families connection.

But still, she couldn't forget his eyes when he told her that it was his dad, or some father figure, that he was looking for. The eyes of that of a child, clinging to hope for something she thought it would be impossible. How can a dragon be alive at this day and age?

Really, she didn't need distractions right now. She had to attend to that annoying party that supposedly her father has to attend, because he was busy with other matters of the family business.

 _Sigh_

It doesn't matter now. But at least her mom was waiting at the villa right now. She was told that her mother would help her cruise through the party. Really, she knows that her mother will only be there to ward those unwanted leering eyes off her child. Her mother might have a frail body, but she was still a capable Celestial Spirit summoner. Her mother was her own teacher in magic, and besides, Aquarius was pretty damn obedient to her.

Sighing again, she went straight to her home, somehow, her mind started drifting again to the innocent eyes of the pink haired youth earlier.

* * *

Natsu and Happy were walking around the city after their lunch with LUIGI earlier, thankful that someone as kind as her would help this poor stomach of his. Happy was especially in a good mood because of the many high quality fish he ate during the meal.

As they walk around town, they heard some squealing girls near the town square.

"Kyaa~! Oh my God, he's here~!~" one of the scream was heard.

Natsu and Happy whipped there heads to the direction of the squeals, and what they saw was quite interesting. A horde of girls flocking to a single man, as if like he's an iconic idol.

"Your right!? he really is here!" another squealing girl said.

"Its-"

Natsu didnt want to get involve with some cray-cray right now, he needed to look for his missing dad. But the next words uttered by the girls caught her attention.

As if on cue the horde of girls all screamed his name at the same time.

"SALAMANDER~"

Without wasting a single time, he turned around and went straight at the center of the horde.

"Wha-Natsu, Wait!"

Happy called out to Natsu, but natsu still continued to approach them. As he made through the horde, he had one thing in mind.

According to the info he gathered, Salamander was spotted for a few weeks ago at the town of Hargeon. This paricular salamander was proficient in the art of fire magic. And according to them, this salamnder breathes fire! Now, was there anyone else who breathe's fire and proficient fire magic other than him? Of course that Salamander has to be his long lost dad Igneel!

As he came face to face with Salamander, Natsu's reaction was… pure and utterly disappointment.

Really, this is Salamander?! I mean he doesn't even look like Igneel! Granted Salamander here was not a dragon, but heck he hoped that Igneel might have used some tranformation magic to disguise himself. If that happened, he could still recognize him by smell.

But.

This guy.

This _Salamander._

This guy's smell stinks!

What kind of smell was this! It was freakin ridiculous for his nose, it wasn't even funny anymore.

 _Uugghh….._

Natsu was getting dizzy just by his smell. But then, the guy named salamander looked at him, completely confused just as him.

"W-whoa...I didn't know the charm was this good to even attract the guys."

The guy said. Now that he takes a good look, everything about this guy was RIDICULOUS. His pants was ridiculous, his dress with the cape was even more ridiculous. But most of all, That hair, coupled with that smug face of his was the most ridiculous, bordering on annoying.

Ah what hell. Might as well scram and look for the genuine thing. He turned his back on him to get away from this guy. But then, the guys flocking chicks glared daggers and started ganging up on him. Wha-

The angry mob used everything they know; from kicking, to punching, to scratching, to slapping, to biting, to lickin-wait where the hell was one of them even thinking of licking!?-

"okay settle down, ladies!" the guy said to the angry fangirls. They settled down and started oogling at their precious Salamander-looking guy.

"Sorry about that. Here, how about I give you this as an apology for their behevior."

Suddenly, he took something from his back and signed it, writing the word salamander in a pretty elaborate way. After that, he gave his autograph to Natsu. The fangirls were squealing in delight seeing this, with some of them said they were jealous and that he should be honored of getting this stupid thing.

Then, that salamander guy turned to the girls and faced them with that ridiculous smile of his.

"Well then, its time I should take my leave, ladies." he told them, making some the girls awww in dissapointment.

"But, If you want to, you should come to Duke Everlue's party tonight. I, the great salamander, will be waiting for you at the party." After saying that, with a flick of his hands, he conjured up some magical flames, stepped on those said flames and started flying out of there.

As he did so, some of his fangirls started to follow them with dreamy looks in their faces.

He heard some the girls talk. What they said made him curious about this Salamander guy.

"Isnt he the coolest~!"

"Yeah I know, Salamander of the **Fairy Tail** guild."

They continued talking about the party that guys going to attend. But Natsu didn't care what they said next. He heard something more ridiculous than that guys face.

His blue feline companion came next to him, with a worried look in his eyes.

"Natsu…." Natsu just stared at the direction of where that guy left.

With a determined grin, Natsu pats his companions head.

"Fairy Tails Salmander, huh?" he asks no one in particular.

"Let's go Happy!"

The blue cat looks at Natsu, smile plastered on its face. Suddenly, the blue cat sprouted wings at his back and followed Natsu's direction.

"Aye Sir!"

* * *

At the hidden island located at the center nowhere, a lone figure walks. Wanting to meet his acquaintance, the path he took will lead him at the heart of this land.

Sadness enveloped his youthful face as he pass by, plants and tree's started to wither, creatures near his vicinity started collapsing. Some of them struggled to survive, but within a few seconds, they joined their dying companion. The bigger creatures felt and knew the consequences of coming near the lone figure, and tried avoiding his path altogether.

The lone figure even felt that the magical Ether that surrounds the island started to deteriorate. The island had its own defense mechanism to protect "it"-self. The island jumbles one sense of direction when your intruding "its" presence.

He chuckles at the thought.

He was the complete opposite of his acquaintance. Unlike him, who lived fo a long time, feared and hated him just for being alive, this aquaintance of his was loved by many. Even the very nature life itself protected "it" even at "it"s death bed. The very world wanted him dead, and that same world wanted her to be alive.

He wished he could change positions with "it". He himself wanted to perish. To atone for his past mistakes. But that could only happen during a certain event. He will wait for it to happen. He waited for many hundred years for it to happen.

After walking for how many hours looking for destination, he finally arrived.

Facing the tomb in front of him, he settled down, solemn expression worn at his face. He was feeling nostalgic, how many years had it been since he last saw her?

"Hello..."

He said to the tomb that's in front of him.

He wanted to greet this companion of his. The mysterious island's "it".

"Its been a while, hasn't it? Last time I saw you, you were still full life."

He said. The lone figure felt "its" presence. He smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm only here to make some request, if that's possible. You were a master of some guild as I recall."

Again, the tomb never responds.

"So, can you hear out my request-

The tomb slightly glowed.

"-Mavis."

 _ **chapter 1 end**_

* * *

And here is chapter 1 of this story. I had a sudden urge to write a story from Fairy Tail. Some of them might turn out to be different from how they act from canon and become OOC, but I'll try my best to write them in character. I hope you could enjoy reading this story.

P.S. some events will definitely change from the original. for example, Lucy not joining Fairy tail, characters who are supposed to be dead, turned out to be alive. And or characters who were dead, stay DEAD. so agin . I hope you enjoy~!


	2. Chapter 2: Yellow and Pink part 2

_**Chapter 2**_

A flashy cruise ship was sailing at Hargeon waters this evening.

Elaborate lights adorned the ship all around, slow and corny, based on her opinion only, was being played at the background.

Maids and butlers were all walking around the place, serving different drinks to their special guests.

One of the butlers came to her, asking her if she wants more champagne, with a side smug winking at her direction. Fighting the urge smack the butler by the glass she were holding, Lucy Heartfilia tried to politely decline. Thinking that this was her clumsy way of flirting back, the smug butler turned to the next guest, after giving her another ridiculous wink.

She felt goosebumps at the gesture. And not in a good way, she might add. She wanted to curse her luck right now. Her mother couldn't make it to this party. Due to having a frail body she needed to rest after arriving to their villa. Without her mother, she will have to ward these perverts away by herself and-

"He Lllliikes you~ princess..." the maid beside her said.

"..S-shut it Virgo!..." she retorted back at the Celestial Spirit maid.

"Aye aye, Princess..." the maid said, a smile crept at her face, clearly saying 'victory~!'

For some reason, it was annoying how Virgo rolled her tongue when saying the word 'Like' to her. This was also one of her quirks that sometimes gets her. She would take any chance to use that rolling _'Like'_ of hers to tease her master. When someone flirts with her, she says it. When one her friends gave her a gift, she says it. Heck, when a damn dog pee's at her carriage, Virgo STILL says it her! C'mon, at least use it at the appropriate time to make it endearing!

Lucy tried to cool off her head, making her way to the foods. She brought herself some cupcakes, which was recommended by one of the caterer. Well at least, the cupcakes were good, that much she could at least enjoy at this party.

After eating at least 5 of those cupcakes, she made her way outside the hall to get some fresh air. She made her way to the door, with a plate full of cupcakes in hand. Before she could reach outside, she bumps to another girl who was about to go outside.

"Ohh! I'm sorry, I didn't notice you when I was walking and-" Lucy quickly apologizes to the girl. The girl shakes her head, and giving her a warm smile.

"I-I should be the one who should apologize, I wasn't looking to where I was going." the girl said.

Lucy still insisted that it was her fault and apologized again at the girl. Which in turn, the girl also insisted that it was hers. This went back and forth until they compromised that they were both at fault and just get over it. It was Lucy's maid, Virgo, that suggested this. Both of them nodded in agreement went their separate ways outside.

After looking for a place to relax, Lucy decided the deck at the front was a good place. After finding her spot to settle, she noticed that the girl from earlier was also there.

"Ah..." that was the girls only reaction after seeing one another.

* * *

"So..."

Lucy wanted to kick this awkward silence between the two by trying to converse to this girl.

"You umm… also wanted to get away from there? She gave her awkward question at the girl.

"wha- Oh you mean me?" the girl answered her with a confused question. There was no other person in here besides Lucy, Virgo and this girl. How could she confuse that question was directed to anyone else, she thought.

Lucy nodded at her, and tried asking again.

"Oh, well, yeah I-uh, guess so."

Must be one of those shy type, Lucy thought. She then tried again to converse with the shy girl.

"So you too, huh. Well were both the same, I guess. It was suffocating in there." she told the girl. The shy girl, somehow listened to Lucy to what she was about to say.

"Rich merchants were just there to boast their fortune, while looking down at others who they think are below them."

The girl listened to Lucy without interrupting her. The shy girl thought that the beautiful girl in front of her was just letting out her frustrations.

And her guess was right.

Lucy kept going, telling her what her opinion is about and what she thinks of the rich people and arrogant merchants who only cares about their money. Which also lead to Lucy's problem with her own dad, which happens to be the head of the Heartfilia head family. Should she really be telling this? The girl thought.

"And then he always kept telling me to act like prim and proper little girl, that I have to always be perfect so that I wont disappoint the Heartfilia family. And I did, but everything I did wasn't enough for him."

Lucy keeps munching out the cupcakes she took after every sentence she said. Looking at her, the girl found it funny how her angry face, while eating those cakes, were cute and funny. The girl couldn't contain her smile any longer at the scene.

Noticing this, Lucy tilts her head, confused of whats funny. She also noticed that Virgo had a smirk plastered at her face.

"W-what?…." she inquired the two of them. The maid faced her master, having her straight face back.

"Princess, isn't it embarrassing to tell your frustrations to someone you just met?"

Realizing her mistake, Lucy's face became flushed due to her behavior. She quickly apologizes to the girl. They went back again to apologizing to one another. Realizing this, the two of them started giggling, which then transformed into a laugh.

After they've composed themselves from the laughter, they went back to a silence. Lucy hated silence like this. Then she remembered she didn't introduce herself to the kindred spirit. She held out her hand to the girl, properly introducing herself.

"Lucy Heartfilia. And this here is Virgo." Lucy said to the girl. She was a bit reluctant, but she gave in, none the less.

"H-Hisui..."

* * *

It was now almost midnight, somewhere at Hargeon, the pink haired Natsu was at the town's port, looking into the distance. The Cruise ship that was that Salamander guy was talking about was at the middle of the freakin ocean, very far from the towns port.

Natsu knew the chances that finding Igneel this time was pointless. So he decided to give up for now. He had some new priorities at the moment. He needed to confirm something from that guy. And he very much knew what he would do to that salamander who says that he was from Fairy Tail. He can't wait any longer to pound the guy! Damn it!

After waiting for half an hour, Happy, his blue feline companion, came and sat next to him.

"So you find anything, buddy?" Natsu asks him.

The blue talking cat nodded.

"Aye! According to the town's people, there was indeed a guy who claims himself to be Salamander of Fairy Tail."

The blue feline said. Happy then continues laying what he had gathered.

"They said he always had some girls that follows him, while announcing to where ever he goes that he will attend Duke Everlue's prestigious party!"

The blue cat finished, by then, Natsu noticed that Happy was wearing some kind of private investigator costume. He didn't know where that came from, but Natsu thought it looks awesome.

Back on topic, Natsu then asks his companion another question.

"And, did you find any boats we could use to get there?"

In Natsu's opinion, they didn't really need to use a boat to get there. Happy could fly, and the cat could carry him there, despite his size. But Happy insisted that with his magic reserves, he could only carry him there, and could not back at the docks. If a brawl were to happen, happy wanted that he has still the energy to carry Natsu out of there. But the cat couldn't find any available boats to ride.

"A-aye, about that, the ship owners said they were paid not come near that ship for tonight."

Suspiscisious.

Natsu thought. Something might occur to that party. And he needs to clear Fairy Tails name if that Salamander guy was up to no good. Natsu finally decided. He needed check things out, even if he has to destroy the ship itself if it comes down to it.

"All right Happy, lets fly out there!" the pink haired youth excitedly proclaimed.

"You sure? I don't have enough magic reserves fly out. I mean, that's a boat, Natsu! And that pretty much is vehicle."

Natsu just looks at his companion, grinning like some kind of idiot who was about to commit suicide.

"We'll just wing it! So, c'mon!"

The blue cat sighed. He was always reckless. Happy knew that very well. He was practically raised by this idiot. He just conjured up his magical wings. He went and carried the youth towards the direction of the cruise ship. Happy was sure that no matter what happens, he will always at this idiot's side.

"AAAYE! SIIRR!" the cat shouted, he too grinning like an idiot.

These two were really getting fired up!

* * *

For some reason, Virgo felt that Lucy's magical reserves were being drain at a much faster rate than normal. She suggested that she should return to her dimension to reserve her magical energy. The girl nodded and brought out her magical golden key. The maid started to glow and suddenly vanished out of thin air.

As Hisui witnessed the spectacle, the girl was left in awe.

"Your a mage!?"

Lucy nods at the girl.

"Yup! Although I still have much to learn. I could cast them for a limited amount time..."

The sudden revelation that Lucy was a mage made the awkward atmosphere slowly disappear. Lucy and the girl, Hisui, were now talking more comfortably compared to earlier. They talked about anything they could think of.

From the cupcakes that Lucy shared to the girl, to funny experiences during their childhood, to magics and anything related to a mage profession, to how ridiculous Duke Everlue's appearance. They knew they shouldn't insult people. But even the shy Hisui giggled just remembering how he looks.

Especially when standing beside his prized golden statue.

The damn thing that was the reason for this event was indeed looking great, with the details very well defined.. Tall, gold, and very handsome! If it was alive, it could truly be a lady killer. And the duke says this is him?! The Gold sculptor should really wear some glasses to help his poor eyes out.

But then again, the duke might have pressured him to make him look handsome in the statue.

So, moving on from the duke, their topic came to Lucy's encounter with the weird pinkette this morning. She told how he could eat a ton, together with his companion, who was a cat.

"A talking cat?!" for some reason, Lucy saw a glint in her eyes.

"That's right! It was quite peculiar, having blue colored fur. It also walks upright. I mean how weird is that?"

"I wish I s-saw it..."

Hisui stuttered. Lucy deduced that Hisui had a soft spot for animals. Or maybe they're just for the cats? But then, her mind drifted again to the pink haired youth. Shaking her head, Lucy tried to get her mind of him.

For some reason, Lucy was getting drowsy.

Why was that? She wasn't tired. She made sure she had proper rest this afternoon. She heard a sudden thud beside her. This was bad. She needed to summon her spirits quickly. But the sudden drowsiness got the better of her.

The only thing she remembered was the sound of foot steps of some approaching her.

* * *

Her drowsiness, now gone, Lucy slowly lifts herself. She suddenly checks where she was now.

Well, she was in a room. A large one at that. The other strange thing was she noticed were the several girls that were also in the same room. Some of them she recognized as some attendees at the party. Daughters of some rich merchants, with some maids. The girls she found were either unconscious or were crying.

Then she suddenly remembered.

Hisui

The girl she was talking to earlier. She remembers she was the first to loose consciousness between the two of them.

She heard a groan besides her. And there she was. Hisui, slowly rising from her consciousness. The girls eye slowly grew, realizing their situation.

The large door that was in front them suddenly opened. Several men entered the room, with a man wearing extravagant clothing at their center.

"Ladies, welcome~!" the man said a loud voice. Every girls attention were directed to him.

"I humbly apologize to your accommodations for tonight. But rest assured, we wont harm any of you if you just follow our orders until we arrive at our destination." the man finished.

One the girls suddenly stood, anger could clearly be seen through her eyes.

"What the hell is the meaning this!? and where do you think you're taking me?! Don't you know who I am?!

The girl bombarded the men with anger filled question. Several of the girls were starting shake from being scared. Tears flowed at their eyes trying to call for some help.

One of big men slapped the angry girl, with several gasps at the scene.

Another man walk towards her, creepy smile crept on his face.

"We should be the one asking you that question, lad."

The man suddenly cups her face, staring directly at her face.

"Don't you recognize who that guy behind my back is?! Hah?!" the man pointed at the extravagant looking man at his back.

Some of those men started laughing maniacally. Lucy felt her body shivered at the sound of their laugh. It disgusted her.

The extravagant looking man was just grinning at the back. His companion then introduced him. And the words that came next shook Lucy to the core.

"This guy is the infamous Salamander of the Fairy Tail!"

* * *

At the side of Hargeon docks, A blond woman was standing near the sea. She was looking at the direction of the Duke Everlue's private Cruise. In her hand, she held a single golden key.

She raised her key and uttered some kind of enchantment.

"...Gate of the golden water bearer, I summon thee..." the water in front of her started to glow brighter.

And there, emerged a beautiful blue haired woman, with skin pale as a pearl from the sea, clad only in what seems to be a blue scale bikini. Her eyes, the same color as a shining blue crystal. In her hand, she holds a blue urn. But the most striking features in her was the fish tail she has for her feet. She was the perfect image of a mermaid royalty.

The woman looks at the her master.

"huh? Its you…" said the aquatic woman.

"I thought you already gave me to your brat? What do you want?"

The blond that summoned the water bearer smiled. She was still grumpy about her situation with her daughter. No matter, that could be resolved at a later date.

Right now she felt that something was bit off. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she had sense something was amiss. She needed to let someone inform her of her daughters condition at the party.

"Aquarius, your the only one I could ask for this. But could you check up on Lucy at that ship?" she requested the aquatic beauty. She just want to be assured of this unnerving feeling.

"..."

the aquatic beauty turned to the direction she was pointing and nodded to her master.

"You're such a worry wart. You should trust your daughter at a times like this. How could she grow if she keeps relying on her mothers strength?..."

The blond just smiled at the water bearer. Contrary to what the water bearer was saying, what she actually means is something different. Among her Celestial summons, Aquarius was as much of a worry wart as herself, especially when it comes to her daughter. She may hide within her tough act, but she knew very well the Aquatic beauty's soft spot for Lucy.

"...Alright, I'll go check. She might have scored with some hot stud this time, so you never know..."

The water bearer quickly swam to the direction of the ship. The blonde was always be in awe when she saw Aquarius swim at the sea. The way she moves when in water were always mesmerizing.

Now, all she has to do was to wait for her. She really hopes this was nothing. That it was just some weird feeling she was having.

* * *

She couldn't believe it.

She would never believe it.

But how could she not. Salamander from Fairy Tail was right before her eyes. The infamous mage from her favorite guild. Here he was, standing arrogantly, a smirk crept on his lips, looking down on them like they were slaves. It really broke her image from the one guild she idolizes.

Anger started swelling up within her, but she needed to stay calm in this situation. A mage must keep her head cool. That's what her mother told her. Especially now that Hisui was also shaking visibly.

She then slowly grabs for her keys to avoid unwanted attention. As she checks her pockets from her dress, she noticed that there were no key.

Impossible. She thought. Earlier, after releasing Virgo, she was sure she put them in there. Lucy was starting to panic. She didn't notice that Salamander was eying her for the past minute. She then noticed his gaze at her.

Salamander slowly approach Lucy.

"Were you perhaps, looking for this?"

From his pocket, emerge a golden key. The key to summoning Virgo. Salamander suddenly shoves her to the side, knocking her off balance. His chuckle at his actions to Lucy made the other girls more scared.

"Hehehe...I'm sorry to say but, you have to say goodbye to this thing." He moves towards the side of the room, approaching the open window.

No

Lucy quickly dashed towards the bastard. But two guys blocked her path.

She didn't want this.

No.

Please. Someone stop him! That was precious to her!

Then Salamander threw her key into the deep sea from the window. It was gone.

Her Celestial spirit. Her friend. Her sister. Gone. And all she could do was cry her heart out.

"Why did you DO THAT!? H-How could you do this?!"

She tried lash out her anger at the guy, but was being restricted the two men who blocked her earlier.

"As far as I know, slaves don't have the right to use magic. So shut up get over it!" Salamander said to her.

Lucy then felt her knees shaking.

"Lucy!"

Hisui went to Lucy as she fell from her shaking legs. The girl noticed that Lucy was silent, but her tears wouldn't stop from flowing. Even though Hisui herself was scared out of her wits right now, seeing the bubbly and cheerful Lucy like this was heart breaking.

Lucy's mind was swirling with different emotions. She just lost something very important to her. And worse, Salamander from Fairy Tail was going to turn them into slaves. Her body started shivering. Shivering from both horror and anger.

She won't forgive him. She will do everything to get back at the man that separated her from Virgo. Gritting her teeth, she glared at Salamander.

Just then. The whole room shook. Violently. Several men stumbled at their feet, confused about the shaking. And it would seem that the whole ship was shaking. One of the men near the window saw something from the sea. His eyes were popping out.

"B-B-Bora-san! L-l-look outside!?

The man pointed outside at the sea. Salamander approached the bumbling man whack his out.

"Didn't I tell to never utter that name!" he said to him. He then followed his finger as to see what he outside. Like the bumbling man, Salamanders eyes slowly bulge from his eye sockets, his jaw agape at what he saw. Several men got curious and also took a peek outside. And then they were all shaking after looking.

Lucy slowly opened up one of the closed window, with Hisui, following behind her. As they look up outside, their eyes grew wide.

The sea.

The freaking SEA!

The freaking sea was coming straight at the ship in the form of a massive tidal wave!

Everyone started to panic. Stumbling through here and there, everyone of them was a total mess. As the wave crashed at the ship, it brought a massive quake-like shaking to the people inside. Every one was shouting, even that bastard Salamander. How could Lucy NOT notice, out of everyone of the room, he was the one with the loudest SCREAM!

As the wave continues to ravish the cruise ship, they felt the ship crash into a solid. Several people inside were thrown out the room. Lucy didn't know if they thrown to sea or were thrown to the other part of the ship. She and Hisui tried to cover every bumps that was headed their way. Several minutes after the crash. Lucy lifts herself. She slowly checks her surrounding.

She was currently at the deck...or so she thought. Quickly analyzing the place, it was indeed the deck of the ship, and they were at shore of a nearby island of Hargeon. She noticed several people were also there besides her. There was Hisui beside her, some of the crew of the ship and several girls from the room earlier. Salamander and some of his men were also there. She also noticed that Duke Everlue was also there, tied up to his precious golden statue. He must have been captured earlier to a separate room.

But why, she thought.

Why was someone she saw earlier was here!?

At her far right lay young man. He was quite distinguishable to the others due to his unnatural hair color. How could she forget that PINK hair!? The youth left an impression to her during her encounter with him. She heard him groaning, and slowly stood up. Checking his body up as if he lost some limbs, the youth then smiled.

"YEEAAHHH! IT STOPPED!" yelled the crazy youth. Several conscious people turned at his direction.

"WAHAHA! I don't know what happened, but, take THAT you stupid ship!"

Several of them, including Lucy and Hisui, sweat drops at this. That's right, according to his cat, he has severe case of motion sickness….That's not important right now! what the hell was he doing here?!

"N-natsu!? Why are you here!?"

"huh?"

Noticing her, Natsu turned to Lucy's direction.

"...hey...IT'S LUIGI!"

"ITS LUCY damn it! Just answer me?!"

As if suddenly remembered his purpose, his head quickly scanned the place. His face stopped at the direction of Salamander. He's face begins to sour upon seeing the bastard.

"YOU! the guy with with the stinky smell! I wanna ask you something important!"

Salamander tried to collect himself, with his men backing him up.

"You've been telling people your Salamander from Fairy tail..."

Salamander gulps at the intense stare of the youth. He tries to regain his bravado to intimidate the young man. With a swift motion of his hands, he created flames in the shape of salamanders.

"Indeed...I am the infamous Salamander of Fairy Tail! Who the hell are you?!"

Natsu's glare intensifies. He slowly took off his jacket. What he said next took all the color off Salamanders Face.

"I'm Natsu from FAIRY TAIL! And I don't remember seeing your face at the GUILD!

Several men tensed at this statement. Shock, even. But the one who the most shocked was Lucy. She didn't know. That this crazy idiot from this morning was a member of a mage guild. Of Fairy Tail, even!

"Natsu!" Lucy heard a voice from above. Looking up, she saw a blue cat, with wings on it's back, descending. Wait, why did he have wings?!

Natsu didn't broke his gaze from Salamander. He just gave instructions to his feline friend.

"Happy, help DAISY over there and the others to get out of here.."

The cat was confused. Who was DAISY? He followed Natsu's finger, pointing at the direction of Lucy and Hisui.

"AH IT'S LUIGI!"

From DAISY, then back again to LUIGI, why cant they get her name right!?

Hearing Natsu's command to the weird cat, Salamander and his men tried to stop them. Moments later, several of his men were sent flying backwards.

Natsu swiftly attacking them in a single leap. This action halted their advance. Salamander suddenly gave orders to his men.

"What are still standing around for?! Surround him already!"

Nodding at their boss's orders, the men surrounded Natsu and attacks simultaneously. One of the swung his blade, but was easily evade by the pink haired youth. Another one came, but Natsu intercepted him his right hook, and another was intercepted by his quick feet. Even when overwhelmed, Natsu was clearly winning.

By that point, Happy helped the several people get down the shore, with the insistence of Lucy's help. Even the duke was saved, but was still clinging to his golden statue.

"NO! MY HANDSOME GOLDEN ME!" cried the duke.

"Let go already! we need to get out of here!" Lucy shouted at the duke.

While they were busy evacuating the duke, Natsu was keeping the men busy. Salamander had enough. He created a large fire spell and shoots it towards Natsu. Without even flinching, Natsu didn't move from his spot. He was hit by the giant fire ball.

Seeing this, Lucy called out to the young man in panic.

"N-NATSU!"

Oh no. It was impossible for him to beat them all on his own. She thought, if she still had Virgo, or any other key's with her, she might have prevented Natsu from getting hurt. She noticed that his feline friend didn't have any sign of worry in his face. Instead he was smirking. What's wrong with him!?

And then, the flames that engulfed Natsu started to dissapea-wait… is he doing what she thinks he's doing!?

Natsu was absorbing the flames. No, it was more accurately correct to a call it eating the flames. He was Feakin' eating the flame! Lucy thought her jaw would drop at the scene.

"WHAAAT!?"

That was all they could say at the scene in front of them. One of Salamnder's men realized something. Those pink hair, scale like scarf, eats flames, and part of Fairy Tail...there's no doubt about it!

"B-B-BORA-SAN!, T-that's him! He-he's the REAL Salamander from Fairy tail!"

"WHAAAAATTTTT!"

Another loud scream was heard at the revelation. The guy Natsu was facing was an imposter, and that Natsu himself was the REAL DEAL!?

"Heh… even though you stink, at least your flames doesn't taste bad!" the young man said.

The fake Salamander, whose real name was Bora, went white as a ghost, all color of life was starting to fade away from his body while shaking uncontrollably.

"I don't care whose name you use, BUT!"

Natsu's body was burning with his flames.

"IF YOU USE FAIRY TAIL'S NAME, BE PREPARED TO GET YOUR ASS HANDED TO YA'!"

With a roar, a large burst of flames shooting out of his mouth. Bora and his men where blown away by the force of his breath attack. Next thing Natsu did, he covered his fist with his flame, and busted every enemy he sees. Flames keeps coming from every attack Natsu did.

Lucy saw this scene of destruction. She felt scared. Scared at how dangerous Natsu, or should she say the REAL Salamnder, could be in a fight. But at the same time, she also felt safe. Safe, 'cause for some reason, she had a feeling that this raging storm of flame will never be directed to someone like her.

She was in awe. Mesmerized, even. What kind of magic is this?

As if hearing her thoughts, the blue cat Happy answered her question.

"That's what you get for feeding flames to a Dragon Slayer~!" the feline said. Hisui, however scared she was, found her self questioning the cat.

"D-Dragon Slayer!? What is that!?"

The cat answers her question, while Natsu still laying waste at his enemies.

"They are a type of mage that practices Dragon Interception magic. With this magic, they change their body's constitution to that of a dragon."

Both Lucy and Hisui, absorbed the information given by the cat.

"Natsu learned this Dragon slaying magic from Igneel, a flame dragon when he was little. Now, Natsu can eat any flames as long as it's not his. He breathes fire from his mouth, and he even has the same sense of smell like a dragon!"

Amazing.

That was all Lucy could describe about Natsu. But, a dragon teaching him how to slay dragons? She thought it was really contradictory. She voiced this out to Happy, and she got as a response….was a shock of revelation from the cat. It never crossed his mind!?

"C'MON! I'M STILL JUST GETTING FIRED UP!" Natsu shouted as he blasted another man across the ship. His rampage continued, until all of his opponents where either burned or crippled, or both.

It was almost morning when the rampage stop. Bora was sprawled at the floor, face almost unrecognizable from the burns and bruises he received from the beating Natsu gave him. As soon as they were apprehended by Natsu, soldiers and several mages bearing the mark of royalty and the magic council came to the scene.

As as they arrived, Natsu and Happy tensed up. They quickly turned 180 and ran as if their life were in danger, while shouting _'Damn it! Its the Magic Council! Lets scram Happy!'_ followed by an _'Aye!'_ from the cat. Lucy couldn't stop them as they were quick on their feet. She couldn't even say a proper goodbye to those two.

And so Lucy was now alone, with Hisui being escorted back by the royal soldiers of Fiore. She waved and bid her farewell, with the two of them hoping to see each other again. Lucy was just waiting to be picked up by her family. Several minutes later, her mother arrived, with Aquarius in her human guise.

"Mom!? What are you doing here?"

Her mother, simply smiled and hugged her daughter.

"Lucy, I'm so glad you were okay! They didn't hurt you in there, did they?" her mother, full of concern, gently asks her daughter, while checking for any injuries.

"I-I'm okay mom, but…."

Lucy's face then turned into a sad expression. Seeing this, her mother had guess what she was sad about. She then gestured Aquarius to Lucy what she found at the sea.

"W-why the hell should I have to be the one that gives her?!" Aquarius asks her master. She just stared back at her Celestial spirit before Aquarius giving in.

"Alright fine, here you go brat…"

She handed Lucy a golden key. The girl was surprised at the symbol of the golden key. It was Virgo's key. She hugged the key without hesitation, tears flowing uncontrollably.

"B-But how?! I saw it was thrown at the sea?!" she asks the water bearer.

"I just happen to pass by, that's all. You better don't lose it again, brat..." Aquarius said.

Lucy just stared at her, and then realizing about the earlier incident. The Tidal Wave! The Water Bearer must be the cause of those waves. She must have seen the key being thrown out of the window.

With the key held at her chest, she nods at the water bearer.

"T-Thank you, Aquarius, for getting it back for me~! And thanks for the help!"

Aquarius got a little flustered at the girls sincere gratitude. She just scratch her cheek at the gesture.

"Yeah, well, if that's all I shall Take my leave then."

The water bearer left the mother and daughter, and the left to their carriage.

* * *

During the trip, the mother noticed a jacket at her daughters hands. She asks the girl whose it from. Lucy just smiled at her mother, her eyes sparkling from the memory of the jackets owner.

"I-It was from my savior."

And that's all she got from her. Satisfied, she didn't pry any further. Looks like Aquarius was right, Lucy might have scored with some hot stud this evening.

Lucy's thoughts drifted to the earlier events. Her faith and admiration for Fairy Tail whom she thought she lost, were now restored. After witnessing those events, she thought that her faith to that guild will never waver again. And it was thanks to their very own Salamander. Just remembering that destructive idiot who cant get her name right, for some reason, gives her a feeling of weird butterflies in her stomach.

Natsu the Dragon Slayer.

A mage from the infamous guild, Fairy Tail.

She will make sure to never forget them.

 ** _chapter 2 end_**

* * *

And here is chapter 2 Of Fairy Tail! Alternate. These first two Chapters were just a prologue of sorts. Since Lucy won't be joining Fairy Tail, I will try to give every member of the guild some spotlight. Natsu will still be the protagonist of this story, but i will change some scenes different from canon, like maybe giving him different fights to later arcs. I just thought that in canon, Natsu steals almost all the good fights and scenes. Erza is even more so than Natsu. don't get me wrong, I love these two characters, I just wish they would the other characters time to shine, like Gray, or Gajeel, or Mira, or even the Raijinshuu. But that must just be me nitpicking, so I don't know.

So I hope you like the changes I made to the story, and enjoyed reading this guilty pleasure story of mine.

P.S. I would like to hear your thoughts on this. were the grammars bad? were the characters OOC? should I up the pacing of the story, or should i tone it down? any thoughts and opinions, I will welcome them. so thank you in advance. once again I hope you enjoy this story~!


End file.
